Problem: Find the integer $n$, $0 \le n \le 9$, that satisfies \[n \equiv -2187 \pmod{10}.\]
Solution: Since $-2187 \equiv 3 \pmod{10}$, the integer $n$ we seek is $n = \boxed{3}$.